Once Again a Family
by The Sage of Spirits
Summary: A curse and promise for freedom. It was the price Kratos was forced to pay for freedom, to roam Sylvarant with his family without hindrance. Unfortunately, he was not the one to bear the curse, nor would this be his last encounter with the one cast it...
1. Prologue: Can I Save the One I Love?

_**The Sage of Spirits:** FINALLY got this up. Phew...  
**Raine: **Oh? Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?  
**Me:** I should, but I have time. Anyway, I have a title for this story, I'm just being evil and not letting you all see what it is. _XD  
_**Raine: **Yes, he doesn't want people to know. The Sage of Spirits does not own Tales or Namco.  
**Me:** Please read!

* * *

_

**_Hidden Title For Now_**

**_Prologue: Can I Save the One I Love?_**

_Kratos, please kill me…_ The green, towering figure said to the man as it raised its claws to its head. The man's sword hand trembled, his eyes widened, his mouth slightly opened… He could not go through with it…

As soon as his lover's exsphere had been removed, he ordered his faithful companion to run away from the scene, taking the three-year old child with him. The faithful companion was a green and white 'dog,' whose ability to run like the wind made him stand out among his 'canine' brethren.

Holding on to the removed exsphere, he remained at that exact location and continued to parry his lover's attacks.

The forest on this fateful night was dark and dreary; all life was still and quiet as if this were a barren field of war – and it was. The lone man had been fighting men for too long, and their corpses were lying all over the forest ground, their blood seeping into the earth, eternally staining it. These dead individuals were apart of the organization called the Desians, and they were after the man and his family – a prize all Desians desire; the only thing that they needed was one simple exsphere, being held by the man.

This particular group was led by a man named Kvar, the man responsible for this unforgivable scene. Kvar's body lay several feet away, his head clearly sliced off from a sword, and his body brutally mutilated.

Kratos looked down towards the exsphere, breathing heavily, an occasional sob working its way in. His hand trembled, his grip still unyielding; he bit his lip in frustration – if there was an actual goddess…

_Please, hear my plea – if there is such a thing as a goddess, please restore my wife and bring me back my son…_

_(--Elsewhere in the forest…--)_

_Where are you?_ A man shouted in his mind, frantically searching for the trio in the forest; he was holding a peculiar stone in his left hand, clutching it tightly as if something would steal it away from his grasp.

He could barely see, and not because of the darkness – the mana in the air was twisted and completely distorted, a rainbow of colors swimming around the trees as more bodies are slain. His sense of smell was blocked by the ooze of blood splattered everywhere his nose could smell. While he could not rely on sight or smell, hearing more than made up for it; he could hear the panting of a creature, and although he could not make out what it was, it certainly sounded familiar to him…

"Noishe?" the man called out, frantically looking all around to find any trace of the protozoan.

Noishe perked up from sniffing the ground to find the path to elsewhere, and listened to the voice that called out; he knew who that was…

And he charged toward the emitting of the sound of the voice that called out to him, in hopes of finding a certain man and former companion in olden times…

He whined, hoping to catch his attention…

The man looked towards the direction of the howling, pinpointing a general location of where the beast may be, and remained still, allowing the protozoan to come to him; after all, the beast had better eyes than he ever would have. Several moments later, he felt a wet nose touch his hand and looked down; that bright green and white creature stood right next to him, along with a shivering toddler.

"Lloyd?" he called out to the young child, whose sobbing tears partially soaked the back of the creature. Lloyd slowly looked up and gasped.

"Un-uncle Yuan?" Yuan sighed; that "uncle" title was really getting to him…

"Yes, Lloyd, it's me. It's okay, it's okay… Calm down, please, you're safe… Yuan said, picking up the boy and holding him in his arms. "Now Lloyd, be a big boy and tell me where your Daddy is." Yuan chuckled in his mind; calling Kratos "Daddy" was too good to pass up on use for blackmail…

"My eyes were closed, so I no know…" he sobbed a bit, when he thought of a simple idea. "Maybe Noishy know!"

"That's a good idea, Lloyd. Let's see if he does." Yuan replied softly and looked down at him. "Noishe, do you remember the way you just came from?" he asked, receiving a whine from the creature. "Good, I'll hold Lloyd while you lead me to Kratos – I finally found someone to make this." Yuan told Noishe, who nodded his head and soon ran off, Yuan on his tail.

_(--Kratos and Anna…--)_

_Kratos, please, do it for our son…_ Anna continued to beg for death, as she slowly began to lose the minimal control she had on herself. Kratos fell to the ground onto his knees; it was just too much for him.

"Anna, please wait just a little longer… Hold on for just a little longer… Yuan should be here soon, and we'll… we'll…" Kratos cried in utter despair, not wanting to lose the only woman that he had ever loved; his sword fell from his hand and grasped his head tightly…

_Kratos!_

_What…?_ The man thought as he heard his name being called out in his mind – was it…? _Is this a false peace?! A false hope?!_

_Kratos! I'm coming! Noishe is leading me to you!_ Kratos gasped; that voice… it was Yuan's…

_Yu-Yuan…?_

_Yes, it's me! Just hold on a little longer…!_

_Kratos, I'm sorry…!_ Anna shouted as she had lost control over herself again; she charged straight at him in a mad fury, her clawed hands sprawled out.

"Anna, Yuan's on his way! Try to-!" he shouted at her as if he was hoping she would listen; she rammed into him, pinning him to the ground. She whacked him across the face, a claw mark running from behind his left ear to his cheek as blood leaked through; Kratos closed his eyes.

_So this… is how it ends…_

"KRATOS!" Yuan shouted to the man, ramming into the monstrosity that was his best friend's lover. Yuan whacked him across the right side of his face, waking him up. "Kratos, are you okay?!"

The man looked up at him in a daze; his eyes widened. "Yuan?!" he shouted, grabbing the man's shoulders as if deciphering reality from illusion.

"Get a hold of yourself and attach this already!" Yuan yelled, handing over the device that he had made specifically for this occasion…

A Key Crest.

"You don't know… how happy… this makes me, Yuan." Kratos said as tears ran from his eyes – tears of sorrow and hope. He attached the Key Crest to the crestless exsphere. "Alright… I'm ready… I hope this works Yuan…" he replied fearfully, holding the exsphere tightly in his hand. Yuan gave a nod, and revealed the toddler in his hands.

"Look what I found."

"Lloyd… Stay here, I'm going to get Mommy back, okay?" he told the boy, trying to remain strong for him – if anyone. Using his outfit as a handkerchief, he wiped any blood away from his eyes. Lloyd nodded happily at his father as Kratos revealed his azure wings; he lifted himself into the air and flew to where he was in line with the monster, who was preparing to charge. However, Anna seemed to hesitate as if trying to maintain control, but failed; she charged towards the man.

Kratos charged toward her, aiming for her neck, where the exsphere was originally located. The two drew closer, until they were within reach…

Kratos flew upward and then dove down, dodging the woman's claws; he rammed into her, placing the exsphere upon her green, scaly neck; a bright flash engulfed them both, blinding not only themselves but the three spectators in the background.

As the light subsided, Kratos rubbed his eyes. After he finished rubbing them, he opened his eyes; he gasped at the creature on the ground…_**

* * *

Me:** Hopefully this was my most evil cliffhanger ever. -evil grin-  
**Raine:** Considering where you stopped, I would think so.  
**Me:** The title and summary will be shown after Chapter 1. 'Kay, review! Depending on the reviews, I'll update this whenever. If not, I'll just add this to the list of many other stories that I should be updating when I get 4 more chapters of HRP up. _n.n'


	2. The Angel's Deal

_**The Sage of Spirits:** Chapter 1!  
**Raine: **I guess this means that you're going to reveal the real story's title?_  
_**Me:** Yup! But you should read it first. _  
_**Raine: **The Sage of Spirits does not own Tales or Namco.  
**Me:** Please read!

* * *

_

**Hidden Title For Now**

**Chapter 1: The Angel's Deal**

Kratos stared at his lover as she stood onto her feet; she returned to her human self – covered with cuts and bruises, and she was covered in blood, but still alive. She ran over to him and embraced herself onto his chest, Kratos' arms holding her tight.

"Oh, Kratos! You were wonderful!" she said, tilting her head so she could plant a kiss on his cheek; he chuckled, turning his head toward the blue-haired half-elf.

"You have Yuan to thank for that – he's the one who brought the Key Crest." Kratos said, looking down at the woman. "For now let me heal you." he told her, letting her go long enough for him to cast the spell. Within five minutes, he nodded his head. "Healing Wind!" he shouted; the wind began to encircle the woman, healing the scratches she obtained while in her transformed state. The bruises would go away with time; time they now had. Kratos just hoped that the cuts would not become scars…

Yuan walked over with the toddler on his shoulders – much to his slight disgust, seeing that he tried to talk to boy out of it – and handed him to Kratos. Anna stepped out from behind her lover when she saw Yuan.

"Ah… Thank you… Yuan." she said, shying back behind Kratos as she played with Lloyd's feet.

"Well, you both should be lucky that Kratos talked me into checking in on that other sighting of a dwarf by Hima while you three came here for the other dwarf – otherwise you would have been dead, Anna." Yuan told her plainly, causing the woman to shiver at the thought; Kratos temporarily handed Lloyd to her as he proceeded to whack the blue-haired man on the head. "Ow! Hey, this is the thanks I get?!"

"You could have said most of that without mentioning that last bit, Yuan…" Kratos sighed, grabbing the boy back from the woman so she could conserve her strength. "Anyway, let's get out of here before-" he began, until he heard a shriek from Anna; he turned around and saw the last person he wanted to see... "Yggdrasil…" he growled.

"Kratos… It certainly IS a pleasure to see you again…" the blond-haired man said, a wicked sneer growing on his face. "It seems that you've killed Kvar, now I must have Pronyma find a replacement for him." he said as if it was nothing of importance. After all, Kvar was just only a lowly pawn for his goals.

"What are you here for, Yggdrasil?" Kratos said, moving in front of Anna and Lloyd while he began pushing them back slowly.

"Why else would I come? I have here come for you, Kratos. Are you quite finished with these shenanigans of yours?" he said, raising his hand toward him palm up; Kratos retreated further back. "Kratos, don't be like this – you know this is written in Fate."

"If there is one thing I learned, Fate has plans for everyone – and this is Fate's plan for me." Kratos said, his eyes narrowing into his infamous glare.

"Kratos, Kratos… If you won't come alone because of your 'family,' why don't you bring them along with you? I won't mind if they came, if that's why you're being so adamant." he sneered wickedly. _I've got plans that I could use the whole family for… I just have to get them to follow me with my ideals…_ he stated in his head as his smirk grew in size.

Kratos gasped lightly; he had thought of everything Yggdrasil would throw at him… except this. He had not expected that he would even consider allowing his family onto that wretched comet.

"Wh… What? You'd… allow them to come with me…?" Kratos widened his eyes, turning his head over to the two; Kratos began to think that that might be best… It was definitely safer; they would not have to worry about the Desians anymore. In fact, they would be higher than the Desians…

"Kratos… Lloyd is scared of him… You would put Lloyd through…?" Anna said, shaking violently; she had never been so terrified in her life. Kratos shook his head; what was he thinking…?

"Yggdrasil… I… I want to raise my family down here."

"You what? You want to raise your family here? Oh Kratos… You know I can't let you do that. After all, if I leave you down here, you will continue to try and defy me and search for a way to take my Eternal Sword away." Yggdrasil said as his wicked smirk grew to its full size on his face. "Must I take you and your family there myself?" he said as he floated closer to the trio.

_What am I to do? He gets closer and closer as I try to find a way to get out of this…_ Kratos thought as Yggdrasil extended his hand. "Yggdrasil wait – what if I gave you the materials I need for me to use the Eternal Sword?" he said quickly to the angel, who had paused in his place.

"Not good enough – you have to give me more than that. You can still gather the materials all over again." Yggdrasil said as he remained in place; he wanted to see what Kratos would do for his "family."

"Then… I won't search for the materials for the Ring of the Pact…" Kratos sighed with defeat; hopefully that would be enough…

"We're getting there – this IS your 'time off from Cruxis' after all. I can't let you have it for almost nothing." Kratos thought harder when he thought of something.

"I won't release Origin's Seal." he said, oblivious to the silent gasp of his best friend. Yuan frowned; this was going to make things a lot harder for him…

_Kratos! How am I supposed to find a way to stop Martel's revival and allow her to have eternal peace if you-!_ Yuan shouted in his mind; he was suddenly pulled from his thoughts by Yggdrasil's increasing mana levels… _What is he planning…?!_

"Hmm… I know…" he said, a spell emanating from the palm of his hand; it fired towards Anna, who was hit by the spell. She fell onto the ground, dropping Lloyd in the process. Kratos ran over to them, scooping the crying Lloyd into his arms.

"Yggdrasil! What did you do to her?!" he shouted, slinging her body over his shoulders; the angel merely smiled.

"Words are useless when it comes to making promises, Kratos. That will ensure that you won't even think about stealing the Eternal Sword from me. If you try to find the materials again and I know of it, she will grow ill and slowly – and painfully – die. As long as you don't go after the materials, she will be fine. And I won't be replacing your spot as Seraph, either. You're simply on a 'very long holiday.'" Yggdrasil said, laughing mischievously to himself. Kratos growled in defeated anger before turning his back to the man. "Oh Kratos, I think we've forgotten something."

Kratos sighed, carefully handing Yuan the unconscious woman so he could go through his wingpack to remove the supplies for the Ring of the Pact. He walked up to the angel and handed him the items. "There, I am free to go now. However, you must tell the Desians to leave us alone, or I will never help Cruxis again." Kratos threatened, hoping he would listen.

"Of course Kratos; I will let them know that if any of them attack you or your family, they will be executed promptly. Will that do?" he asked the man, who nodded his head. "Oh Kratos, I almost forgot. I have a little 'gift' for you." Yggdrasil said, summoning two angels to appear from the heavens; they each held a box, which they gave to their "divine leader." "Take the boxes and open them – they are for them." he said, his eyes looking at the unconscious woman and the scared child. Kratos took the boxes from the man hesitantly and cautiously opened them; inside each box were two strange crystalline objects.

Kratos looked at them with horror. "Cruxis Crystals? You gave me two Cruxis Crystals and two Cruxis Crests?" he said, dumbfounded; Yggdrasil gave him those abhorred objects to give to Anna and Lloyd?

"Why yes; you should be happy I willingly gave them up. It will make it easier for you all to travel and… do other things." Kratos raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

"And what do you mean by that?" Yggdrasil only smiled; a smile that made even Kratos slightly nervous.

"Oh, nothing… for now. Come along Yuan, we shall leave them be. Have fun Kratos…" he said, warping away. Yuan sighed at being dragged away; at least Yggdrasil had yet to discover his little secret…

"Be careful out there, Kratos. Keep in touch if you need anything, alright? I'll see you later." Yuan said, disappearing into the sky; Lloyd watched with slightly saddened eyes.

"Daddy, why did Uncle Yuan leave?" Lloyd asked the man, who smiled softly at the boy as he put the boxes away in his wingpack.

"Well, that angel needed him for something, and he had to go. But he will be back soon." he said, picking up the toddler and setting him up on his shoulders; he then picked up his lover into his arms and walked off. "Come along Noishe…" Kratos said as he began to walk to the nearest village.

Within twenty minutes, he found a small village and proceeded to enter it; he watched as all of the people stared at him, yet none ever volunteered to help. He walked further into the town until he spotted a priestess coming from the northern pathway; she gasped when she saw the trio and the "pet" coming towards her.

"Oh my! Please dear, follow me to my house; I can help you there." she said, leading them to the northwestern part of the little village. She opened the door, where a man sat at the table reading a book; he stood up upon the arrival of the woman and her "guests."

"Phaidra, what is the meaning of these strangers? Are they injured?" he asked, walking toward the woman. "Come over here with her; you can set her down here." he said, patting on the small sofa that sat by the window. Kratos gently placed the woman onto the sofa as she began to stir.

"Kr… Kratos…" she said, turning her head. "Where… where are we…?"

"You are in Iselia, my dear. The Village of Oracles." The woman told her, a gentle smile on her face as she placed a cool rag on Anna's forehead. Kratos knew that that would not help her, but thanked the woman nonetheless.

"No worries, my dear. I am Phaidra, a priestess at a nearby temple. This is my son in-law, Frank – he has a two year old daughter, who is resting upstairs." Phaidra smiled at them.

"I am Kratos, and this is Anna. And this little guy here is Lloyd." Kratos said, when he noticed the toddler sleeping on his shoulders. Kratos chuckled lightly; the poor boy was exhausted. He took him down from his shoulders as he sat down, placing his son on his lap; Kratos started to rub Lloyd's head gently as he slept.

"Aw, he is a cute little thing. You and your wife must be proud to have such an adorable child." she said, watching Kratos frown at that last bit. "Are you saying that you aren't married?"

"No, we aren't. We had been on the run for years, so we never had the time to get officially 'married.'" he admitted, turning his head to the woman on the sofa, he gently moved Lloyd off of his lap so the boy could snuggle up on the soft cuhsions. Phaidra merely sighed at the man.

"Oh this won't do. This won't do at all. Come now, we must have a ceremony for you two. Come along, come along! We must go prepare things for tomorrow!" Phaidra said, grabbing the stunned man's hand and led him out of the house. She took Kratos over to the dwarf by the exit of the southern end of the village and stopped the bearded man before he left. "Dirk!"

"Ya?" he said in a deep dwarven accent as he walked over to the priestess. "Ya need me ta do somethin' for ya?"

"Yes; could you make this man a wedding ring and a wedding band?" she said before a wide-eyed and shocked Kratos could protest.

"W-Wait, you don't have to-" he began when he was cut off by the woman.

"Now, now, none of that; you both simply MUST be married. Oh, there is much to do… Much to do indeed!" Phaidra shouted as she pulled the man around the village, looking for everything they needed for a proper marriage. A few hours later, the two returned to the house to find a little girl in Frank's arms.

"Ah, I see you are back. This is my daughter, Colette. She also happens to be the Chosen One of Sylvarant." he told the man, who had mentally gasped in his mind; that poor girl was the Chosen One… "Anyway, your lady woke up shortly after you left. She's very quiet and timid, but she must really love that boy of yours. All she was doing was stroking his face while he slept." Kratos walked up to the woman, who smiled serenely at her son as he slept on her lap.

"Kratos…" she said as he sat on the other side of the sleeping toddler; Frank and Phaidra, wanting to give the trio some time alone, decided to let Colette have some fresh air. As they left, Kratos told Anna what he had done with the aging woman; Anna gasped softly, blushing. "A wedding? Why would she-? And how did she drag you around the village?" she giggled softly, so she would not awaken Lloyd.

"I guess I was completely out of it; that's how you've done it before. That's the only way something like that could happen – the thought of a wedding came as a huge shock."

"I can imagine." she said. A few hours later, she fell asleep; the man assumed that she was still exhausted after everything that had happened... Kratos, not wanting to provide any suspicion onto him, feigned sleep as well, Anna leaning on him. Hours later, they were awoken by Frank; the dwarf from earlier arrived with the priestess, where he had two rings in the palm of his hand. The moon was overshadowing the window as the stars shined brightly in the night sky.

"I finished tha rings ya wanted me ta make. Here ya go." he said, handing them over to Kratos.

"But I-" Kratos said, trying to hand them back to the dwarf. Dirk shook his head, pushing them away.

"Nah, ya take 'em. They were already paid for by tha priestess." he said, walking to the door. "See ya folks later. I have other work ta do." Dirk said as he left through the front door. Kratos looked around the room, where he found Lloyd playing with the young girl, Colette; they were giggling at the faces Lloyd was making.

"What a mess… If I had known she would have gone crazy like that I would not have told her about it…" Kratos sighed, raising his hand to his forehead in a face palm. Anna giggled softly, a calm smile on her face.

"It's okay if you felt that it was enough… I won't put you through it if you don't want to." she whispered into his ear, as he brought his hand to her cheek.

"Is it what you wish to have? An actual marriage?" he said into her ear this time, a pinkish blush growing on her face; with a weak nod, a small smile came to the man's face. "Alright then, since everything is being prepared against my wishes, I guess there is no harm in following along…" he saw the slight glow that flowed out from the young woman; taking a look around to see if others were looking, he took one of ring that sat next to the woman.

"Kratos, you don't need to…" she tried to tell the man.

"Anna, I know this is not the most romantic of scenes, but I know you would try to prevent me from doing this – which normally means that you would LIKE for me to do it. Well, here I go…" he said with a sigh, trying to think of what he should say. "Anna, the love I have for you cannot be described in the mere words I speak now. Even though the Fates tried to tear us apart from each other, we still managed to hold onto the seams of our love; and we made it through. Together." he said with a smile as a single tear started to fall from her face; Kratos raised the ring to her face. "Will you marry me?"

Anna raised her hand to her mouth as the tears she tried to keep hidden ran down; she could not be any happier. "Yes… my love…" she said as Kratos slipped on the ring onto her and kissed her gently on the lips. Lloyd walked over as he held Colette's hand; she had a slightly hard time crawling over.

"Mommy? Why's you crying?" he asked, helping the young girl – who was attempting to get on her knees but somehow kept tumbling over. Anna giggled lightly at the two; they certainly became fast friends…

"Mommy's just so happy that she can finally have a wedding, hunny." Lloyd looked at her with such curiosity that it caused the two to chuckle.

"Wedding? What that?"

"Well, when a man likes a woman very much that he asks her to marry her. If she agrees, they have a wedding." she explained to the toddler as she started to poke at him in the stomach; he giggled loudly, causing Colette to begin giggling as well.

"Stop, Mommy stop!" he giggled some more, flailing about madly. She stopped suddenly, still a little exhausted from earlier. She lifted the boy, sitting him in her lap as the priestess re-entered the house.

"Oh, my dear, he started the beginning of the celebration…"

_(--The next day…--)_

Kratos lifted his son onto his shoulders and exited the tiny church after receiving the blessings of the goddess from the priests (Kratos scoffed at the idea of a "goddess" but did not want to ruin the moment), his hands connected with his now wife, Anna. Phaidra herself decided to give the main blessings. Soon they walked all over the little village as a proclamation to the villagers of the married couple. After all knew of their matrimony, Kratos himself carried Anna – as she held Lloyd tightly in her arms – up the sentry post, where they lighted the torch.

The torch burned brightly, as much as their love had ignited…

"You're welcome to stay in this village, if you like. We can have a house built for you in about six to seven months." Phaidra told the three as the climbed down the ladder. Kratos looked over at Anna, who nodded her head.

"We would like that, but first I would like to show them the world. I'm sure Lloyd would love it." he told her; she nodded her head in acceptance. "Should I pay for it now so you have money for supplies?" he asked when the mayor showed himself from his house after hearing of the word "money." To this very day, Phaidra always wondered how that man was able to hear the very word from so far…

"Of course you should! Supplies are hard to come by in this small village…" the mayor said, unconsciously rubbing his hands together; Anna quickly hid herself behind Kratos, pulling Lloyd with her. Phaidra stood there, knowing there was nothing she could do to stop this greedy man.

_By the Goddess, I hope someone can put this lost soul onto the right path…_ she sighed heavily in thought as she smiled at the newly-formed couple. "It would be helpful, yes, but you don't have to…" she said when the man went into his wingpack (not that she knew what it was) and promptly pulled out five gald coins; he handed them over.

"My word! This is worth… five million gald! You fine sir, would be very much welcomed here!" he shouted exuberantly; Kratos walked over to the mayor and stood on his left.

"I would not try to kiss up to me like that – I hate people who do that. Just a… warning to you – do not try my patience." he said with a deeply angered voice; the mayor gulped loudly, looking around in almost pure tear.

"I… I see… Heheh… Well, you're still welcome here after your journey… Good bye!" he said and left swiftly, unable to stand the glare he was given; he was so terrified he dropped the five gald coins onto the ground. Kratos smirked at the cowardly man; he was definitely easy to manipulate…

"I'm sorry you had to witness that. The priests and I have been trying to save his corrupt soul, all to no avail. Although it was surprising to see so much money on you, I will admit that…" Phaidra said, picking up the coins after staring at each one of the villagers as a warning not to take a single one. She was going to use them to build the family a house one way or another.

"Well, when you have been a mercenary for as long as I have, you'll find that it pays well." he said, hoping that she would buy his story; her gentle smile assured him that she had.

"I see, well, you all will be most welcomed here. I will be praying every night for your safe return." she replied, nodding her head.

"Thank you; I'm sure we will be fine." he responded, turning his head to find the two hiding behind him. "Anna, you can stop hiding behind me – he's gone." he smiled at her, moving aside as her face began blushing a deep red.

"Ah… We-Well… I hope to see you again… No… I'm sure I will – we will eventually be living here after all…" Anna said with a smile as she picked up the three-year old. "Lloyd, why don't you say goodbye?"

"'Kay! Bye bye!" he said, waving his arm; Colette giggled in Franks arms as she imitated the small boy, flailing her arms about. Phaidra looked at the two with a large smile and gently patted young Colette on the head.

"Take care, all of you." Frank told them as they left the village through the southern exit, a strange-looking creature on their heels…_**

* * *

Me:** Well, the real title is called Once Again a Family. _n.n _Oh, and surprise surprise, it's not a Cruxis Lloyd. I scared someone when they found out. -evil grin-_  
_**Raine:** Hmm...  
**Me:** And I know the wedding part seemed short and quick - I figured since this is Iselia that they don't have those fancy weddings, so it doesn't take long to get married. _n.n"  
_**Raine: **I don't remember that.  
**Me:** Not now, Raine. _n.n" _I can come up with a summary later, but for now that's all you need to know. _n.n_ Anyway, I'm considering about making this a book series. This would be Book 1, where they are traveling around, Book 2 would be when they've settled down in Iselia before starting the journey, and Book 3 being the journey itself. What do all of you think about that? If so, this'll be Once Again a Family I. Now, review please!_


End file.
